Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a breast pump comprising an electric heating cup.
Description of the Related Art
A typical breast pump employs carbon fiber, which is disposed outside the bell mouth thereof, as a heating element. The temperature of the heating element is controlled by an external temperature sensor. Thus, the breast pump has a complex structure and manufacturing process. In addition, the heating element is subject to the natural properties of the carbon fiber, which often has disadvantages such as nonuniform hot spots, irregular resistance variation, and the occurrence of focal temperature. Furthermore, conventional breast pumps are difficult to clean and sterilize thoroughly, as the abundant particles of fat and protein of the aerosolized milk tends to precipitate and accumulate in the inner walls of air path including pipes and diaphragms and gas drums of the pumps, which go bad in hours and bacteria thrives to be a source of pollution to the fresh milk in the container and a health risk to the mother's breasts.